The proposed work for year 3 of this research project are: 1) to complete the characterization in the human fetal globin G gamma and A gamma genes of their intervening sequences, and of the 5' and 3' and non-coding regions adjacent to both genes. 2) to attempt the isolation of the portion of the G gamma P gamma & Beta region which has not yet been isolated by any research group, namely the 3' third of the A gamma and delta chain genes.